


for old times sake

by 47lovebot



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Helicopter theft, M/M, Post game ending, Reunions, i wrote this a year ago, old times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/47lovebot/pseuds/47lovebot
Summary: an old trikey one shot i wrote a year or so ago n thought some ppl might enjoy. or not. they have fun acting like they did before everything went wrong.
Relationships: Michael De Santa/Trevor Philips
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	for old times sake

‘Its me your old friend, wanna hang out?’  
Trevor yelled down the mic as soon as Michael picked up his cell.  
‘If it’ll stop you killing homelessness people, sure’ Michael replied sarcastically. Or not. He never really knew when it came to Trevor.  
‘GREAT. I’ll come pick you up in 10’  
Switching on the radio onto Channel X, Trevor began to pelt down the highway en route to Vinewood Hills. The rich fuck, Trevor thought, although that statement was rather hypocritical now, considering how lucrative their last job was. They all had enough to do quite literally whatever they wanted. Michael seemed quite content with the money and especially now the involvement with the FIB, IAA, The Chinese etc had died down he was thoroughly happy to lay low and enjoy his time, much to Trevors disappointment. The past year he had spent back up in Sandy Shores, filling his time with… well, not much. Him and Michael being back on good terms but not doing anything was driving him a little bit insane. Michael had his family, his movie producing, his sports to focus on, and Trevor thought it was very rude of him to assume he had such passive things to fill his time with. They’d had a bit of fun every now and then, when Trevor was up in LS running Vanilla Unicorn, but not proper fun like they had back in the day. 

-

‘IM HERE’ Trevor yelled as he swung into Michaels drive, honking his trucks horn repeatedly as he waited for Michael to join him.  
‘Alright T’ Michael said fairly cheerfully as he hopped in next to Trevor.  
‘What IS this shit you’re listening to?’  
‘Punk Michael, you really lost all of your taste huh?’  
‘Yes I know its punk T, I wasn’t born yesterday, but really? John Wayne was a Nazi? Someone ran out of song Ideas’  
‘Whatever you say Mike, back in the day you would have LOVED this track’  
Michael shrugged and looked out at the road ahead. After the radio DJ spoke some nonsense the next song started up.  
‘Now THIS is what i’m talking about. Life of Crime by The Weirdos. If you’re talking back in the day then this is what we should be listening to’  
‘Oh yes Mikey, I am talking olden days. How about we relive those, just for today. What ya say?’  
‘Jesus T, Can’t we just go for a few pints, maybe a game of tennis?’  
‘Well Mikey, isn’t that what we always end up doing? It boring. It's not us! We’re not washed up retired accountants, we’re washed up criminals! And we don’t have to be retired’  
He shot a devilish look across at his best friend.  
‘Oh whatever. If I say no you’ll end up doing what you’re going to do anyway so I might as well come along to supervise the event.’ Michael said, defeated.  
‘That's the spirit!’ Trevor cheered before speeding along the road even faster than he had been going before.  
‘One condition though’  
‘Name it sugartits’  
‘We go for a drink first. I'm not about to let this be a sober decision. And stop calling me that’  
‘Whatever sugartits’ Trevor grinned as he pulled into the nearest bar.

-

Quite a few drinks, a bar fight, an unfortunately violent game of darts and some suspicious substances on Trevors behalf later, Michael and Trevor stumbled out the bar, laughing and fighting simultaneously. Stumbling across the parking lot, Trevor climbed into the driver's seat of his truck.  
‘Jesus T, you really about to drive like this?’  
‘Oh Mike. You have no faith in me! I’ll have you know i’m a very skilled driver. You of all people should know that. My driving skills haven’t aged like the rest of me fortunately. Now get in.’  
Michael sighed and climbed in, just in time as Trevor thew the truck backwards at full speed before embarking on the roads.  
‘So where are we going? What’s the big throwback plan?’  
‘You’ll have to wait and see’  
Trevor said, speeding along the road and turning up the radio. 

-

‘T, you’ve got to be kidding me’ Michael said, exasperated. They were fast approaching LS international airport. Trevor just grinned.  
‘What on earth do you need a plane for?’  
‘I don't NEED a plane Michael, but I do need some excitement. Must of been years since we stole one of these’  
‘Yes and for good reason!’ Michael yelled over the sound of the music and the engine.  
A minute or so passed.  
‘Oh fuck it. It was fun wasn’t it?’  
‘Now that's the Mike I know. So how we gonna do this thing?’

-  
Sirens screamed across the vast airport as Trevor crashed through the gates onto the apron of the airport, music still blaring. Michael had since climbed into the back of the truck and was rapidly firing his mini SMG at the Police that were attempting to pursue them.  
‘Its getting hot T, which one we going for?’ Michael yelled over to his accomplice.  
‘None of them!’ T shouted back.  
‘NONE OF THEM? T?’  
As Michael shouted incessantly Trevor swung the truck around the back of the Hanger and headed towards the water.  
‘T?’  
‘When I say jump, you jump. Got it?’ Trevor said concerningly calm as they pelted towards the edge of the tarmac.  
‘JUMP’ Trevor yelled as he threw open his door and rolled onto the ground beneath him, quickly checking to make sure Michael had done the same, which judging from his position, he had. The truck they had been occupying seconds ago flew off the edge of the airport, crashing through railings and nose diving into the sea below with a giant splash.  
‘Quick, over here’ Trevor said, grabbing Michaels hand and pulling him into a small opening in between two hangars, and pulling some equipment that had been left there in front of the gap for slightly more cover.  
‘T what the FUCK are we doing??’ Michael whisper shouted at Trevor as the gunfire silenced as the police and guards approached where the truck had gone.  
‘We were never gonna make it into the sky with them on us like that. They’d have us shot down before we reached Mount Chilliad.’ T whispered back. Just meters away, an officer approached the edge of the water, seeing the truck now upside down in the water.  
‘Shit. Think we lost em’ boys, quite literally’ He commed into his radio. Some other officers joined his side to look at the wreckage below. After some discussion and a brief look around the area for some trace of them possibly surviving the crash, they retreated. 

-

‘Shit, they gone?’ Michael asked.  
‘Think so. We’re taking that Jet. You see? The big yellow one over there’ Trevor pointed, showing Michael their target.  
‘You even know how to fly that thing?’ Michael asked, doubtful.  
‘Of course I do! If you can fly one plane you can fly any plane mike. The one instance where size doesn’t matter!’  
‘I'm not even going to justify that with a response. Are we doing this or not?’ Just as Michael spoke Trevor had began to make his way toward the aircraft, and Michael followed behind.  
‘I have to say Mikey, I forgot how good of a shot you where’ T smiled over at Michael as they approached the plane.  
‘Gee thanks T, but can we save the compliments until after we’ve stolen this thing?’  
‘As you wish’ Trevor grinned as he climbed the stairs and hopped on board the unguarded vessel, begging to work his way into the cockpit. Michael followed, kicking the stairs down once he had ascended and pushing the button to close the door. He plonked himself in the co-pilot's chair next to where Trevor was beginning to fire up the engine.  
‘C’mon T, Let's get out of here before anyone notices’ Michael said, anxious checking his surroundings.  
‘Michael if you haven’t noticed, the security at this airport is ridiculously slow, and i’m trying to fly a goddamn plane. Give me a minute’ T growled back, flicking switches and levers, kicking the plane into gear.  
‘Buckle up, think this is going be be a bumpy one’ Trevor laughed as he began to steer the plane backwards onto the runway. Michael couldn’t help but grin. As they slowly gained speed, Trevor found a switch the turned on the radio. This wouldn’t have been a T and M job unless there was a soundtrack.  
‘Lets fucking go!’ Michael yelled as they began to lift off the tracks. 

-

Michael will give it to him. Aviation was a talent of Trevors, but he hated to admit it. Takeoff was smooth and they began to cruise along the LS skyline. Michael reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a flask, taking a long swig, the warm musky whiskey burning his throat in the most delicious way. He really knew his priorities when it came to spending, he thought to himself before stretching his arm out to offer Trevor some, who took it gratefully and gulped down the liquid.  
‘Never kicked that habit then Mike? Thought you were switching to only social drinking.’  
‘Hey! This is social.’  
‘Keeping a flask of fine whiskey on your person isn’t very social Mikey’  
‘Yeah well. Still better than any of the habits you have’  
‘Hey? Hey! Why are you bringing my habits into this? I never wanted to stop mine!’  
A loud clunk interrupted their bickering.  
‘The fuck was that T’ Michael said anxiously.  
‘Oh nothing. Probably. Maybe. I don’t know’  
Another clunk.  
‘Shit I’m gonna have to put her down, I don't like the sound of this. Any clue where we are?’  
Michael pulled up his phone and used his GPS to check their location.  
‘Approaching North Yankton, apparently. Well you wanted a throwback! We gotta cross another few miles of water yet though’  
‘Shit’ Trevor whispered under his breath. ‘Grab those parachutes. We might need em.’  
‘Really? You don't think you can land?’ Michael said as he reached for the chutes.  
‘Not sure. Ain't got much fuel left. They obviously don’t fuel up uhh, stationary planes’  
‘That's one way to prevent robberies I guess’ Michael laughed as the plane continued to bang and clunk, slowly losing altitude.

-

‘Look, land!’ Michael exclaimed.  
‘I can see that Mike, I’m not blind. However I might as well be if this weather gets any worse. I forgot how bad the snow could get.’ Trevor replied, only a hint of nerve in his voice.  
‘I think we’re gonna have to abandon ship. Its safer than trying to land this thing. We probably have about 2 minutes of fuel left and we aren’t near any flat land. You got the gear?’  
‘Shit!’ Michael replied simply and he began to attach his parachute and make his way to the door of the plane. Trevor hit the button and pushed the door open and wind hit them like a bus.  
‘TAKE MY HAND’ Trevor shouted to Michael, arm outstretched.  
‘FUCKING HELL T? REALLY? IVE DONE THIS BEFORE YOU KNOW’  
‘I KNOW THAT. ITLL STOP US GETTING SPLIT UP’ They yelled at each other over the noise of the dying plane and the winds.  
‘SHIT. OK’ Michael took Trevors hand. They exchanged a knowing glance before leaping out of the craft and descending to the ground below.

-

Trevor and Michael stood next to each other knee deep in snow as they watched the abandoned aircraft fly into a mountainside and completely explode.  
‘Fucking hell T. Haven’t felt adrenaline like that in a while.’  
‘At least they can’t use the plane to identify it was us now’ Trevor joked.  
‘You intend to bring us here T?’ Michael asked curiously as he began to undo his harness and detach the mass that was his parachute.  
‘No. Maybe. Knew I was going in this direction but was only planning a flyover. Anyway i’m freezing my nuts off out here, there better be a motel near by’ Trevor said, finally free of his parachute.  
‘Think I see some lights over that way. I’ll accept even just a bar at this point’  
‘Sounds good to me’ Trevor said before him and Michael began walking in the direction of the light source.

-

Out of sheer dumb luck, Michael and Trevor had found themselves in a small town, New Leipzig. which boasted one bar and thankfully, a single motel. Michael and Trevor had already settled themselves into a dark corner of the bar and had knocked back a good few beers. ‘You know what Trev? I’ll say it. I missed it. It missed this. The running. The fear. The excitement. I missed it.’  
Michael admitted, he was far too drunk to care that his confession meant Trevor was right.  
‘SEE, I knew it. This is what we’re built for me and you, we do it better than anyone else. You’re being wasted stuck inside that mansion sipping wine in your tennis whites’ Trevor preached. Michael laughed heartily.  
‘Haha, maybe that's true’ Michael mused and took a long sip of his drink. ‘You know what T? If i didn’t know any better i’d think It was actually 1994 right now.’

—

‘There's just one thing missing Mike’ Trevor said, eyes fixed on Michael  
‘And that would be?’ Michael replied, drunkenly oblivious.  
‘I think you know. You remember what we would get up to in those dirty motel rooms’  
Michael clicked.  
‘No. Not a chance T, I made my promise to Mandy. You know that’  
‘You also promised her you wouldn’t engage in criminal activity again but, here we are’  
The pair were silent for once.  
‘Shit. My clothes are still damp from the snow.’ Michael realised, looking down at his trousers.  
‘Mine too. Lets go check in to that motel, we can stop by the liquor store on the way’ Trevor replied, finishing his drink and begging to stand up, Michael close behind. 

-

Michael and Trevor had been in some incredibly bad motels before. As far as they went, this wasn’t one of the worst, although it seemed kind of ridiculous to be holed up in such a place when they both had so much money. There wasn’t even two beds for god's sake, Thought Michael when they entered the room. He had attempted to use the weak shower to warm himself and removed some of the blood from earlier, but the water pressure was so weak he might as well have opted out as Trevor had, and always did when it came to personal hygiene. Michael wrapped a grubby towel around his waist and made his way back into the main room, tousling his wet hair as he went. He needed a haircut, he thought. Trevor was laying atop the bed, bottle of cheap vodka in hand, watching the old tv in the corner of the room.  
‘Want some?’ Trevor hung out his arm to Michael who gratefully accepted and took a swig before pulling his pants back on and removing the towel. He felt particularly naked now next to the fully clothed Trevor but didn’t want to put on his damp clothes.  
‘You not gonna take those off?’ Michael said, looking him up and down.  
‘Wow. Quite the romantic Mikey’ Trevor said sarcastically before standing and beginning to strip himself down.  
‘I meant because you’re clothes are damp you fuck’  
‘I know what you meant’ Trevor replied shooting Michael a look before removing the last item of clothes and standing there naked as a jaybird.  
‘Jesus T, you got no dignity?’ Michael laughed.  
‘Oh shut up you old fool, you never used to mind me sleeping naked. Anyway. My pants are damp.’  
Trevor replied before climbing into the rickety bed and patting the side next to him.  
‘Come on big boy, come to bed’ Trevor grinned, knowing it would make Michael uncomfortable.  
‘Shut Up.’ Michael replied shooting Trevor a glare before sliding into bed next to his accomplice. He took another long swig of vodka before passing it to Trevor who did the same, before switching off the TV and light, letting the street lights give the room some visibility.  
They both layed there in complete silence until Trevor turned to face Michael.  
‘You had fun today then sugartits’  
‘Maybe I did. Like I said earlier, I did miss this. Now let me sleep. I may still have it in me but i'm an old man now, I need my rest’ 

-

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! highly unbetad so feel free to give constructive critisism or point out any mistakes i deff made !!


End file.
